mining_inc_remasteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Erogar's Tips on Mining!
Hello everyone! I'm Erogar117. Some of you may know me as a Moderator for MIR and in the Discord. After playing the game for several hundred hours (and having no life *cough*) I thought it be time that there be a guide to share for anyone who enjoys playing Mining Inc. Remastered! Please note, this guide is from personal experiences and learning from other miners as well on how to be a successful miner. You do not have to follow everything in this guide, as not everyone has the same play style and tactics. As this guide grows, I'll be adding illustrations of my tips and answering any questions you may have. Tip #1: The biggest and most important tip I can give to everyone, new or old, is to NOT refine anything below Gold ores. Gold is the 'baseline' where many players suggest to go for and bring back to the refinery. Anything lower is not a net gain and just a waste of time and space in the crates. Gold is the cheapest ore you find that is in veins. Anything below the price of Gold is what we refer to as 'Trash'. Any trash should be ignored or removed. Many veteran players suggest going Lithium and better, or Jade and better, but you will never see anyone say "Bring that Silver over!" So be sure to ask the server what is everyone focusing on! Team work is key! Tip #2: Speaking of removing ores, as of now, the only way to remove ores is to dump them into the ocean. Previously there was an incinerator to drop ores into, and a trick of resetting and respawning your vehicle, but those two methods have been removed and now the only way is to ocean dump them. Tip #3: ''Many think that you need to be at a certain depth to find rarer ores. This fact is false. You can find any ore at any depth. It's just the quantity of the veins you find of the better ores are larger deeper down. In my experiences, I have found Uranium as close as 0.04 miles into the mine, and expensive ores as close as 0.08 at a depth of 40 ft to 80 ft., but the veins were small compared to ones found farther in. ''Tip #4: ''Mine at an angle. Many report that once they hit that infamous steep cliff right around 0.4 miles in, many complain about how hard it is to get back up. Before you hit that cliff, turn right. The hill is shallower that direction and trucks move better when going up a steep incline at an angle. What I do is to mine right and then turn left to form a V around the steep hill. You will make a miner's life much much easier to travel. It isn't a race to get to the back of the mine. ''Tip #5: Use vehicles with pointy drills as scouts. A tactic I love doing is anyone with a Galindo or Harden can go through rock faster than the larger vehicles like the Mammoth or Bouvet. They can find more valuable ores faster and when found, larger drills can follow the tunnel they made to widen it for pick up trucks to come gather the ores. Tip #6: Shaving. This is a term I use for those who has a Mammoth. If I find myself in a server that already has a decent mine going, but notice its too narrow or lots of unbroken blocks on the ground, I will use my Mammoth and 'shave' the edges of the walls and smooth the ground. They will be grateful for having more room to maneuver around and not cause any traffic jams! Well that is all the tips I got for now, I'm sure I'll think of some more.